Someone dependable
by Verigan9601
Summary: A FNAF fic. Yay. This my first fic but don't hold back. Tear me apart if you wanna. First off, yes Foxy is a girl, 'cause I figured Foxy would fit a human female. Erik, a college senior, meets a cute red head he's never met. How far may their relationship go?
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my fist into the drywall, smashing right through it."Goddammit!" "Calm down, Mr. Olsen" "Fuck you coach, you kicked me of the fucking for having anger issues, the entire fucking game is based off of anger!" Coach Fitzgerald just sat there, hands intertwined. "You better be glad I like you,Olsen, now get out." I spun around on my heel and walked out, hands clenched and face red.

I sat in the bleachers looking out at the field, angry at the world. I was about to stand and leave when I felt a presence to my left. I slowly turned my head and saw a girl I'd never seen before. She was fairly pretty, with long, wavy, red hair and luminescent amber eyed. We both sat in silence until she asked, "What's your name?" She spoke softly, a welcome change since everyone practically yells at this godforsaken college. "Erik. Erik Olsen. Yours?" "Foxy" "Foxy huh? I like that." "R-really?" Her face was a deep scarlet, she was cute. "Yeah, I really do." "You uh...need a ride to your dorm, Foxy?" "Please..." Today was goin' better than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

** Greetings and salutations. Today we meet Marcus Richards (his friends call him Dick) Erik's black roommate. Equality for the win. I'll also try to tone down potty language.**

Erik came back to his dorm room exhausted. Not only had he drove her across the big anus(heh heh anus heh) campus, he also stayed up all night just talkin' to her. The room was your standard setup, crap even though the college sucks up all your moola. Two beds, desks, and closets on either side. The left side of the room was Marcus', all neat and crap. The bed nicely made, everything in there respectful places, clean as can be. Mine on the other hand, was a sty if I ever saw one. Bed sheet hangin' off the side, clothes everywhere, 'Man' I thought, 'I need to clean my act up but, another day, to flippin' tired.' "Eh, wassup?" I turned and saw Marcus standing there. Marcus was black but had strikingly blue eyes behind a pair of smart glasses, he had a scruffy beard and long dreadlocks. "What are you doin' here, Dick? To drunk?" "Shut the hell up, you know I have night classes." "Then why're you here?" "Rat scurried across some girls feet and they wouldn't go back in, so the professor said screw it." I nodded my head. "Oh yeah, E, some dude had a package for ya, down in the lobby." I nodded again and left the room.

When I entered the lobby, a short, rotund guy in a UPS uniform approached me. "Hey, you Erik?" "Yes sir." "Package for ya, sign here." I signed my name on the clipboard and lumbered back to the room with the box.

"So, what's in the box?" "That, my friend, will have to wait 'till tomorrow. I'm beat."


	3. Chapter 3

** Ey, wassup? Today we meet Erik's car. Oooooh! And Foxy makes a return! Any I'm 'onna shut up now.**

I woke up early in the morning, so early the sun hasn't even risen yet. I grumbled to myself, and looked at the clothes I was still wearing from last night. "Good enough." I rolled off the bed and to the foor with a hard thud. "Well that...I don't care." I slowly stood and stumbled down to the lobby. "Good morning." I waved my hand in the direction of the janitor to acknoledge his presence. How could he always be so chipper this early? "Eh" I shielded my eyes as I steped out of the dorm. "God, I fuckin' hate the sun." I dug around in my jacket pocket and found my keys and unlocked my car. My car was a burgundy '72 Oldsmobile Cutlass ragtop. She was pretty beat up, but still my baby. She had black leather seats with red accents. To think she was a burnout trash heap barely a year ago. They all told me to give up on her but now look at her. Sure she still needs some work, but she's serviceable. I put the keys in the ignition and started her up.

A little ways down the road, I got a call from Foxy. "You need to get here quick!" She spoke in hushed and panicked tone. "Sit tight. I'll get there." When I got to her apartment block, I saw only one car, a black van that I was sure wasn't hers. I got out of the car and ran to her second story apartment. The door was locked, shit. I slammed against the mahogany door with my shoulder and after several tries, it finally gave way. I crept through the ravaged apartment. The TV smashed on the floor, the love seat through a wall. It was in complete disarray but the thing that worried me most, was the blood. I winced at the thought of finding her dead. At that moment I heard a whimpering sound from her closet. I opened the closet up and gaped at what I saw. Foxy was huddled up in the far corner of the large closet, covered in blood and whimpering like a small animal. "Oh look who showed up." "Yeah. I see 'im." I whirled around to find the source of the voices. Two men stood there. A fat middle aged white man and a fit young mexican. "Heh. Came to protect your girlfriend, eh cowboy." the Mexican said with a growl. "We finally got you." I barely now him, but I already hate that fat ass. "Oh you wanna go?" The Mexican took a swing at me. I narrowly dodged the attack and came back with a jab to his throat. He fell to the floor, wheezing and I turned my attention to fatty. "You wanna try?" The man growled. "This ain't over!" He yelled as he ran from the room. I felt a pain in my lower back and whirled around and punched the source. I looked at the Mexican,who writhing in pain, and yelled, "You forgot something fat ass!" I picked him up and dropped him from the second story onto the van. "Eh, He'll be fine."

I walked back to the closet and picked Foxy up. I took her out to my car and set her in the passenger seat and started the car.

**Well, I've decided, I like cliff hangers. Remember that box from last time? Erik doesn't, so I'll touch on it some time soon. Sorry about the crap "fight" I hope I don't ever write anything like that again. But knowing me I probably will. Anyway what did that Mexican and fatty want? Find out not next time but some time soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Damn it's been a while, anyway hi! Sorry it took me this long I ran into a writers block. That's a bitch huh? This one is a little more of a 'who Erik is' chapter. Anyway FIGHT!**

I hadn't seen those assholes in a while. When I was younger I ran in a gang. A real gang, pulling real scores, robbing banks, robbing barons that wiped their asses with money. By the time I was 16, I had killed more people than Ted Bundy. And best of all, we got away with everything we killed every single witness to insure we weren't on the radar. The money I used to get into college was blood stained. The reason they tried to flush me out? I don't know, maybe because I stole that money from the crew, or I killed a few of my comrades, or because I stole the bosses car and destroyed it. I can think about more after I get Foxy to the hospital.

**Short chapter I know, but like I said, I was explaining Erik a little and I did. What do you want from me? A best seller? C'mon guys this is my first story, gimme a break.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jesus H Christ! New chapter, long break, much apologies. A familiar face is back this time round. Also, I think I might narrate in the 3rd person from here on out.**

Erik sat quietly in Foxy's dim hospital room. The room was small, off white, and the most miserable thing Erik's ever seen. The only sound was the steady beep of the cardiogram and overly talkative nurses just outside. "Hey, E." Erik snapped his head to the source of the sudden speech. It was his roommate Marcus. "Hey." Erik spoke quietly, clearly not wanting to disturb the sleeping figure to his side. "What do you need, man?" "I need you to watch her while I...collect some taxes." With that, Erik promptly stood and left for his car. 'Taxes? He's only a senior.'

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had something going into this and I lost it. I hate my brain: I was considering scraping this fic, but then someone told me it was great, so instead I'll just put 'er on hold for now.**


End file.
